


Love Live mini fics

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: A collection of mini fics of Love Live, Sunshine and Nijigasaki. Some would be pairings, others just friendships. Mostly fluffy1. Nozomi/Eli/Nico - We'll be your Valentine2. Yoshiko/Dia - Mud and ice3. Kanan/Riko - Dolphins4. Hanamaru/Ruby - Not so lonely5. Karin/Emma - Shopping
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico, Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Matsuura Kanan/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Nozomi/Eli/Nico - We'll be your Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day, everybody is being showered with lot of gifts and chocolates except Nico, making her feel unlovable but that will change with the help of Nozomi and Eli.  
> Nozomi/Eli/Nico

**We’ll be your Valentine**

Her locker is empty.

It doesn't matter how much she keeps staring into it, it keeps being empty. So with a resigned sigh, Nico grabs her shoes and closes her locker at the same time the bell rings indicating the start of a new school's day.

When she arrives to her classroom, she can’t help the quick change she experiences in her mood and the irritation she feels.

Everybody is chattering lively, showing off how many chocolate boxes they've already got while she’s just there, sat in her chair looking at their acquisitions with a scowl on her face which is not worthy of the number one idol in the universe.

The drawer of her desk, just like her locker, is also empty and her dream of being showered with chocolates and love in this special day slowly fades away as the ache in her fragile heart increases until it ends getting completely broken by the end of the day as she looks with sadness and envy how everybody leaves the school with bags full of chocolates and even some teddy bears.

Nico sighs heavily and shoves her books into her school bag to make a quick stop by her locker to see if she has received anything before going to practice but then again it’s completely empty.

With a fake smile plastered on her face, she closes her locker and heads with firm step to the rooftop pretending it’s all okay, that it doesn’t bother her in the slightest even if that’s a complete lie.

When she opens the door, everybody is already there gushing about their Valentine with a happy smile on their faces and Nico’s heart never felt so heavy before, she never felt so unloved and close to cry like she does in that moment but thankfully she doesn’t have time to take pleasure in her own misery when Umi claps her hands to gather everybody’s attention and start the practice and with it, Nico’s heart and mind calm a bit.

When practice ends, Nico is the last one leaving, taking her sweet time gathering her things so she’s left alone with her thoughts and feelings.

Is she really that unlovable that nobody wanted to give her a little gift? Not even wish her a happy Valentine’s Day or something?

She wonders as some tears escape from her eyes, falling onto the ground before she wipes them away and finally leaves to go home with her family whom really loves her, walking through the school’s hallways with her head high even if she’s breaking inside and then, she opens her locker and shrieks, shocked to find not one but two chocolate boxes and a teddy bear hugging a heart that says “ _I love you_ ”.

\- Happy Valentine!! – exclaim happily two voices in unison.

Nico quickly turns around to find Nozomi and Eli smiling widely and tenderly at her with their arms wide open, making her heart flutter happily while more tears begin to slide down her face again.

Nozomi giggles, being the first one hugging her, followed close enough by Eli wrapping her in a tight hug that makes her feel warm and full of love and care.

\- Idiots – Nico whispers against them, hugging them tighter while resting her head over their shoulders as more tears escape from her eyes.

\- Aww Nicochi – Nozomi teases her, poking and kissing her cheek.

\- We love you Nico – Eli says, kissing her temple which only makes Nico cry harder.

\- Look Elichi, we turned her into a crybaby – Nozomi teases her again, gaining a light shove from Nico and a scowl from Eli that she just brushes off – But she’s our crybaby! – she says again, kissing Nico’s nose and takes her hand, interlacing their fingers as Eli does the same and they drag a teary Nico back home with them and her family to have a Valentine's Day all together.

\- I love you too idiots – murmurs Nico embarrassedly but happily, feeling loved while Nozomi and Eli share a knowing look and smile at each other, sandwiching Nico between them while kissing her cheeks at the same time in a funny way – Urgh, you two stop!! – Nico yells completely flushed but deep down really happy thanks to her best friends.


	2. Yoshiko/Dia - Mud and ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko wanders around Tokyo streets, contemplating how the weather matches with her broken relationship with Dia.  
> Yoshiko/Dia

**Mud and ice**

Tokyo, city of sins, city of love… and sorrow.

Yoshiko wanders around its streets, leaving a light trail of footsteps behind her on the snowed ground while the rain falls over.

She stops by a bridge and looks at the river with sadness, sighing languidly before closing her eyes to enjoy the last shy sunrays bathing her frame, enjoying the only source of warmth in her life at these moments.

She clenches her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears peeking out of them as she remembers and misses the warmth Dia provided her with, because, after all, she was her shelter.

Every time it was cold, Dia would hug her from behind and rest her head on her shoulder, tightening her hold around her waist while a soft and embarrassing smile blossomed on Yoshiko’s face but those hugs slowly faded away. Her sweet smiles and caring eyes slowly grown distant and now everything Yoshiko meets is silence from Dia's side, tearing her fragile heart completely apart.

Yoshiko sighs, leaving the bridge behind to go back to the solitude of her home, walking slowly around the streets while thinking about how their relationship changed so much over the past year until there’s nothing between them anymore.

She sighs again, heavier this time, observing the sun light hiding into the horizon as the light of the streetlights starts to illuminate her way back home, appreciating how the rain falling over the snow melts it until the only thing left is mud and ice.

Now everything left is cold and silence for her, just like mud and ice on the streets…


	3. Kanan/Riko - Dolphins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan takes Riko to the aquarium to see the dolphins and play with them a little.  
> Kanan/Riko

**Dolphins**

Riko and Kanan are in the dolphins’ exhibition tank watching the dolphins play.

\- Come on Riko, they won’t do anything to you – Kanan says with a soft smile upon her face while Riko looks between her and the dolphins suspiciously.

\- I don’t know Kanan-san – she answers to her, slowly going backwards, afraid of the dolphins.

\- Kanan – Kanan corrects her softly.

\- Eh?

\- Just call me Kanan – Kanan tells her softly again, making Riko blush at it.

Kanan simply smiles at it and offers her hand encouragingly to Riko to take it so they could go together towards the dolphins waiting for them.

Hesitantly, Riko takes Kanan's hand, squeezing it tightly afraid of the adorable mammals in front of her.

\- Don’t be afraid, they won’t hurt you – Kanan whispers to Riko softly, squeezing her hand one last time before letting it go to pat a dolphin’s head – See? Come on Riko.

Riko sees Kanan’s soft and encouraging smile and the way her eyes shine with kindness and takes little steps to get closer to them, raising a hand to pat the dolphin’s head but retreats it at the last second in fear.

\- I’m sorry Kanan, I can’t – she says clenching her eyes tightly, putting her hand to her chest.

Kanan just smiles softly at her and approaches to Riko to hold said hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

\- I promise you they won’t hurt you Riko – Kanan whispers to her gently, making Riko blush hard again before walking towards the dolphins by Kanan’s hand.

With an encouraging squeeze, Kanan takes Riko’s hand and gets closer to the dolphin to pat it. Riko smiles wide and strokes its head gently, enjoying the feeling while the dolphin squeaks happily and starts to splash slightly before ending soaking Kanan and Riko from head to toes, making Kanan start to laugh hard and soon, Riko joins to her.

They share a knowing smile and rest their heads together, calming down their laughter.

\- Thank you Kanan – Riko whispers softly, caressing the dolphin’s snout and turns to kiss Kanan’s cheek timidly, gaining a hard blush from the latter.

\- Y-You’re welcome – stutters Kanan, scratching the back of her neck while looking away trying to hide her blush from the burgundy haired girl who’s too busy patting the dolphin to realize of it.


	4. Hanamaru/Ruby - Not so lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru thinks at how thanks to her beloved books, she got to discover new and fascinating stories full of adventures as well as they allowed her to meet her redhead friend, feeling less lonely because of it.  
> Ruby/Hanamaru

**Not so lonely**

Lonely.

Always so lonely.

That’s how Hanamaru felt since she was a little kid, always lonely no mattering the amount of people that surrounded her.

So when she got her first book in one of her birthdays, she discovered a whole new world of fantasy and epic stories and battles that made her feel less lonely, that made her world less dull and she instantly fell in love with it.

She loved the smell of ink and the touch of worn paper sheets that invaded her senses, helping her to evade reality while they transported her to other worlds, some of them really far away from her own one.

She was thankful to them, for those little escapes and those long afternoons at the library, reading and discovering new and fascinating stories but she was even more grateful that those precious books allowed her to meet Ruby, her little reddish sunshine.

One afternoon, she was about to continue with one of those fascinating journeys through uncharted territories when she heard a quiet but cute giggle. Out of curiosity, Hanamaru decided to venture and locate the source of such cute sound, only to find a girl around her age with red hair in two pigtails reading over a magazine about school idols in a very interested and attentively way.

Hanamaru looked strangely at the girl in question before a pair of bright green eyes found her brown ones.

In a second, the quietness that reigned in the library was broken by a piercing yell bouncing against the dozens of bookcases replete of books while a girl with brown hair covered her ringing ears of it and a redhead tried to hide her red face behind her hands, completely embarrassed and terrified of the stranger.

\- Silence!! – somebody yelled over the front of the library, making both girls jump and lower their heads ashamed.

\- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, zura – Hanamaru whispered gently to the other girl, smiling at her reassuringly.

\- Zura? – the other girl repeated questioningly, making Hanamaru blush embarrassingly while Ruby just giggled quietly at it, smiling at her – I-It’s okay.

\- I’m Hanamaru – Hanamaru introduced herself, offering her hand to Ruby who just shook it timidly.

\- R-Ruby – Ruby said in a whisper and Hanamaru just smiled wider and kindly at her, helping Ruby unknowingly to calm her nerves down.

Over the next times they met, they’d sit together at the back of the library to read quietly without bothering anybody. Ruby would explain Hanamaru everything about idols and Hanamaru would teach Ruby new and complicated words, exploring new worlds together.

Hanamaru is still remembering how they became friends over the years, silently thanking her beloved books for it, when she feels an extra weight over her shoulder.

She turns her face to find Ruby’s head resting over her shoulder while she sleeps peacefully and smiles softly at it, resting her head carefully on top of Ruby’s while she keeps going into another world full of adventures.

A couple of hours later, her sleepy company awakes disoriented, noticing the change of colors in the landscape that surrounds them.

\- Piggy!! – she shrieks startled, confused at where she’s supposed to be.

\- It’s okay Ruby-chan, you fell asleep – Hanamaru whispers to her gently, not wanting to startle her more than she already is while squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Ruby just sighs alleviated and smiles calmly while flushing, watching Hanamaru put the bookmark back in her book before closing it to stand up and offer Ruby her hand to be taken as a gentle smile grows on her face.

Ruby gladly accepts her hand and holds it tightly, going back home together while the sun still shines brightly upon the sky.

Hanamaru smiles widely at it, feeling her world shining brightly and feeling less lonely because of a certain redhead and thanks to her beloved books.


	5. Karin/Emma - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin just wanted to buy Emma a new shirt in secret, what she didn't expect was to get lost and have to end calling her girlfriend to take her back home.  
> Karin/Emma

**Shopping**

From the very first moment, Karin found herself dragged into the depths of a pair of mesmerizing and breathtaking green eyes, loving them and their owner in no time. But what astonished her even more as time went by, was being able to see how that deep green could complement every single color Emma chose to wear: another shade of green which was Emma’s undoubtedly favorite color because it emphasized her eyes; blue which was Karin’s favorite; white, black… any color of the palette.

She was capable of looking good in any color, something Karin envied and appreciated equally, especially when it came to secretly buy clothes for her girlfriend like she was doing in that exact moment.

And that's how Karin finds herself at the shop debating between a light blue, beige or pale purple version of the same shirt, thinking on which one could complement and emphasize her girlfriend’s eyes better.

So after have taken her final decision about the garment, she pays and leaves the shop, starting to walk in parallel to the river bank before stopping abruptly, confused at her surroundings, not finding around her the crepe shop that is usually around there.

Furrowing her brow, Karin takes her phone out to open the map on it, only to end getting even more confused at it, so with a heavy sigh she closes the app and starts dialing Emma’s number.

\- Hello?

\- Baby, it’s me.

\- Karin-chan! Where are you?

\- I…. mmh… – Karin babbles, looking everywhere while she sighs heavily again and scratches the back of her neck even though she knows Emma can’t see her but she's probably imaging her. Before she can say anything else, she hears a melodic giggle at the other end of the line.

\- You've got lost, don't you? – Emma asks her tenderly.

\- Pretty much – Karin breathes out slightly embarrassed.

\- Tell me about somewhere or something you’re close by and I’ll be there in no time.

After some directions about her whereabouts, Emma easily locates her and in less than fifteen minutes she’s already there, approaching stealthily to Karin while taking advantage she’s with her back turned at her to slide her arms around her waist and hug her from behind, leaving a little kiss on her neck while Karin, surprised, squeals and makes Emma giggle.

\- Emma!

\- Sorry.

\- Be nice – Karin pouts and takes her hand, kissing the back of it while interlacing their fingers – Let's go back home?

Emma just smiles and nods at her, bringing Karin’s hands to her lips to kiss them like Karin did minutes ago, gaining another blush from her.

Once they get home, Emma asks Karin about the contents of her shopping bag in the most innocent way possible while tilting her head and Karin… Karin just turns instantly into a babbling mess, revealing her surprise right away much to Emma’s enjoyment.

\- You aren’t nice – Karin mumbles, looking away while Emma giggles and takes the pale purple shirt out of the bag.

\- So? – she asks Karin again innocently, tilting her head while shaking the shirt out in the air.

\- I-I thought you’d look good on it. I-It complements your eyes – Karin says, murmuring the last part completely embarrassed.

Emma squeals, startling Karin and throws her arms around Karin’s neck to pull her into a deep kiss, forgetting completely about the shirt that just lies scattered on the floor.

\- You’re so cute!! – she exclaims happily and peppers Karin’s face with more kisses, making her blush as hard as a tomato while Karin silently thanks they’re back at home, forgetting about the purple shirt and everything else while focusing on the feeling of Emma’s lips on her skin.


End file.
